Data security and transaction integrity are of critical importance to businesses and consumers. This need continues to grow as electronic transactions and order pick up associated with electronic transaction constitute an increasingly large share of commercial activity.
Many products ordered on-line are delivered to a location and left for the user to pick up at a later time. These products are vulnerable to damage and theft while they are waiting to be picked up. A secure storage may be used to address concerns, however authenticating a user identification to allow a user to pick up an item typically requires a human in the loop or may be subject to fraud.
Email may be used as a tool to verify transactions, but email is susceptible to attack and vulnerable to hacking or other unauthorized access. Short message service (SMS) messages may also be used, but that is subject to compromise as well. Moreover, even data encryption algorithms, such as triple DES algorithms, have similar vulnerabilities.
These and other deficiencies exist. Accordingly, there is a need to provide users with an appropriate solution that overcomes these deficiencies to provide data security, authentication, and verification for contactless cards that may be used to authenticate a user identity and allow a user to pick up items from a secure storage.